Final Fantasy IX: Fight For Your Right To Party
by Kazu Darktoro
Summary: My second and much more thought out Fanfiction! Set two years after FFIX, Zidane and friends reunite for a party, but things turn bad when Freya and Amarant report the appearance of Crystal monsters all over Gaia. Has Necron returned? May not be finished.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfiction about FFIX, one of the last great RPGs for PS1. It's a perfect blend of fighting, humour, romance, and thievery. And

swords, those BIG ASS swords. The character models were excellent as well, which is amusing

when you think about the fact that it's the only FF with character models done by a different

director. So here you go;astory about a thief, a wizard, a hot princess, a slightly violent

bounty-hunter and a Burmecian rat-warriormeeting fora party. But ill tidings await...

-----

Garnet walked over to the table and sat down next to Zidane. "Hey, wake up..." She shook him.

He jumped, landed in his chair again, and then smiled at his wife. He relaxed and kissed her on the

cheek. "Today's the day, isn't it?" She said.

Zidane kicked back in his chair, smiling, eyes closed. He had invited Vivi and Amarant to the

party, and Freya as well. You see, today was two years to the day when Zidane and his friends had

defeated Kuja and the ruler of Memoria, Necron. That day had been quite an adventure, as

everyonelearned a lot about themselvesin Memoria. Upon their return to Gaia,

Zidane had decided to go back to save Kuja, who happened to be his brother. After all the things

Kuja had done, he was confused by his brother's selflessness. At that moment, cave they were in

begin to violently shake with the wild actions of the Iifa Tree's roots, and the two were seemingly

goners.

But much time later, Zidane resurfaced, unveiling himself in the middle of a play, "I want to Be Your

Canary".

Proclaiming his love for Alexandria's new ruler, Queen Garnet til Alexandros, Zidane spoke the

words that erased Garnet's doubt that he had returned; "Bring me my Dagger!"

Rushing from her high throne, Garnet embraced her true love, both furious for making her worry,

and tearfully happy he was alive. As the play's crowd watched on, they kissed, and Zidane

became king of Alexandria.

But that's wasn't all...

-----

Oh, Dagger, today's gonna be great, I can feel it!" Zidane said, sitting up and wrapping his tail

around his queen. "Oh, Zidane..." Garnet giggled.

"Uh-uhm..." They both looked up, still kissing. A little mage wearing a big yellow hat and patchy

blue robe was standing in the bedroom doorway.

"The-they told me, to, uh, come here, but if you're... busy-"

"Vivi!" the thief said, dropping Garnet absent-mindedly. He threw his arm around the black mage

and laughed.

"It's been too long! How ya been?"

"Yo." Amarant lumbered into the room and sat down in an armchair by the window, staring out of

it casually.

"Why are you wearing your claws, Amarant?" said Garnet, noticing them as she got up and

brushed off, shooting a look at Zidane for letting go of her.

"Had to protect the little one."

Vivi fidgeted, straightening his hat, and taking out his Mace of Zeus to show he had fought as

well.

"From what? There hasn't been any monsters in Alexandria since The Iifa Tree died." she said

matter-of-factly.

"W-well..." Vivi spoke up. Zidane spun around. "You're not about to tell me they came back are

you?" He was yelling now; none of this added up.

"I...uh..." the mage faltered.

"Yes and no." The crimson-haired hunter cut in, "You see, these weren't... Mist monsters."

"Well, what else could they be?"

"They were crystal-forms."

"What? But...but those only exist in..."

"...The Crystal Core, in Memoria." A low, rough, womanly voice drifted into the room.

Again Zidane spun around. "Freya! How long have you been there-"

"Long enough. Unfortunately these beasts of crystal have also invaded my kingdom, far away, in

Burmecia."

"Damn! This isn't making any sense! Didn't the portal to that place collapse when we got rid of that freak?"

"Hmph." The silenthunter grunted from his corner. "What? You were there! You saw him die!" Zidane

yelled angrily. "Yeah, and so were you.But I also heard his last words. Don't you remember? "As long as there islife

and death, I will exist."

Garnet looked around hopelessly at everyone. Maybe it was time for her to dust off her Tiger

Racket...

"Well, that settles it. We have to go to the Iifa Tree." Everyone stared at Garnet.

"Your Highness, you are Alexandria's ruler! You cannot abandon your people!" Everyone looked at

the doorway.

Steiner took no notice as he walked up to Garnet. "I shall go in your stead. I have accepted that you

needed to join the fight against Necron, but this time, I shall not allow it! You are not fit for fighting

anymore."

He turned to the rest of the party.

"Does no one agree?"

"I agree." The king of Alexandria said quietly. Steiner had never completely respected the thief, but

for the moment, that was unimportant. "Thank you, Your Majesty." He turned to the rest of the group.

"We're too big to all go together. Let's split into two groups..."

-----

The next few stories are from two sides; Party 1 and Party 2.

Party 1: Zidane, Amarant and Vivi.

Party 2: Steiner and Freya.

This is looking to be one of my longest series. I have up to 10 chapters already mapped out, with more on the way.

Hope you like it!


	2. The One Winged Angel

Here's a cross-over you all knew was coming. Hahaha.

-----

Chapter 2: The One Winged Angel

Zidane went to the Treasury room to get his Excalibur II, which was on display high upon the wall.

"This should be fun..." Freya thought, as she shouldered her Dragon's Hair.

Steiner unsheathed Ragnarok and stared into it's unique metal. It seemed to shiver at the

mention of action.

Vivi closed his eyes and tried to recall all the spells and abilities he had learned during his

adventures.

Amarant just scratched his back with one claw.

Garnet just sat down, grumpy that she was going to miss out on all the excitement. Nothing had

changed since she became Queen. Life was so dull. But being around Zidane just made her feel

so... interesting...

"Now then," Steiner stared around at everyone. "Are we all prepared?"

"I ready! I go eat crystal-things!" Quina said loudly.

"For Burmecia!" said Freya.

"Do I even get a reward for this...?" Amarant muttered.

"I'll fight for all my friends, and for Zidane!" Vivi piped up.

Zidane thumped his Excalibur II on the floor as he entered the room.

"I'll fight for you, Dagger."

"Oh... Zidane!"

She threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"Heh, sorry to make you stay, but you _are_ Queen." He got ononeknee and kissed her hand.

"But I'll come back, I promise." Garnet giggled. "Always the gentleman, aren't you?"

Zidane got up and turned to face everyone. "This is it. Let's go see what we find. Vivi, Amarant,

let's take the Invincible to the Iifa Tree."

"Right."

"Whatever..."

The trio piled out of the main bedroom, and headed to the docks. As their footsteps died away,

Steiner, Freya, and Quina picked up some armour from the Treasury, and tromped out to take one

of the spare airships. As they walked out, Garnet heard Freya muttering; "What is this thing?" as

Quina attempted to eat his Rebirth Ring.

And so all was quiet.

-----Party 1:

As the Invincible, grand, elegant, almost alive at times,took to the skies, Zidane couldn't help feeling

a bit strange. He knew, somehow, that Necron was not involved with the monsters at The Iifa Tree.

Maybe it was because he knew the tree was dead, with no energy supply to open the portal to

Memoria, or maybe it was an instinctual feeling. Zidane had never told anyone what happened when

him and Kuja were trapped deep in the roots of the great tree. As everything crumbled and flailed in

agony around them, Zidane carried his injured brother as far as he could, barely making it out alive.

When he could run no more, he collapsed. When he woke up, Kuja was gone. Could he have

returned?

As the Invincible drifted towards their destination, something was immediately apparent.

This was gonna get ugly.

The tree was almost alive again, it was so busy. Black fog was gushing from under the stone

branches and tangles of roots that ran deep into the earth. Gigantic, shining, crystalbeasts and

demons were running and stomping and flying all over the place. And there, high above the tallest

branches bereft of their leaves, was a huge, flaming, meteor. Burning, and rotating, suspended in the

middle of the blue sky.

"What the hell is that!" Zidane exclaimed in disbelief.

"Exactly what it looks like, idiot." Amarant replied.

"Invincible! Touch us down near the edge!" They landed faraway from the tree, fearful of getting

close to the giant crystal-souls.As they exited the ship, they noticed something else. Someone was

already there. It was a person, standing alone, among the large roots, staring intently upon the grand

mass of fire. "Excellent." They heard the mystery man say quietly. His voice was cold, calculated,

but also wild, and evil.

"Mother, we've found a new planet! So beautiful, and full of magic! There's something here,

different from the lifestream... like a fog, but full of dark energy! It's a breath of fresh air, really."

He laughed. It was his laugh that unnerved even Amarant.

An icy, victorious laugh that clearly stated he had nothing good planned for Gaia. "And you shall

recieve it, Mother! Come down, calamity from the skies! And bring judgement to all this ungrateful

filth! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Calamity from the skies!" Zidane yelled.

"Wh-what should we do, Zidane?" Vivi asked, having been silent the whole trip.

"I'll tell you what we do! We go kick this psycho's ass! No one tries to destroy MYworld without a

fight!"

All three of them followed his lead as he dodged monsters, charging straight for the tall, grey-haired

man. "Hey!" The thief shouted as he ran up to where the man stood silently.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Ha ha ha ha... They've come yet again, Mother. Why do they deny their fate?"

"I've answered that one before! Next question: WHO ARE YOU?"

"If you do not know... then there is no reason to tell you. But since you're going to die anyway,

I am The Great Sephiroth, The One Winged Angel! You will not stand in our way!"

Sephiroth lunged forward, drawing a long, curved sword. Zidane threw his Excalibur II in the way

and deflected it away from him, as Vivi immediately cast Comet, causing a rain of rocks to fly into

Sephiroth, knocking him to the ground. He stood up slowly, and flashed a look of intense anger and

fury at the small mage. "Where did you learn that! Wh-what's going on? This isn't the same world

so why do you know that spell?" He clutched his head with both handsand growled. "It's not like...

there's any Materia here...except mine! The Black Materia! Ha ha ha ha... That's right! I'm the one with the power here...

Now, let's have some fun." Sephiroth glowed with dark intensity as he stared at the meteor. Raising one hand, he chanted the words

"Super Nova" under his breath but Amarant lunged before he could finish. Slashing him several times across the face, Amarant pummeled

Sephiroth until he was blown off by a 'Barrier'. Skidding to a halt next to his companions, he muttered, "Where did he learn that stuff?"

The One Winged Angel stood, beaten yet again. "This will not happen again. I WILL deliver the planet to Mother! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

He shouted as a huge black unfurled from his side. Rising high into the air, he blasted the three away with jets of boiling water, followed

by pillars of fire.

"THIS IS MY KINGDOM NOW! I AM THE GREAT AND ALMIGHTY SEPHIROTH! GOD OF CREATION,

DESTRUCTION, AND ALL--GRAAGH!"

It was an almost still moment, like a tableaux. Everyone seemed to freeze like stone, as the Buster Sword went through the all-powerful

son of Jenova. Kicking off Sephiroth's back nimbly, a blonde-haired guy wearing an industrial (and very worn looking) outfit landed

heavily beside our heroes. "How many times do you have to die, anyway?" He said as he lifted the huge blade with both hands, poised to

strike again.

"So... Meteor didn't destroy your Planet, Cloud?" Sephiroth spat out, coughing and splurting blood.

"No, and I won't allow you to take anyone elses, either." Cloud said angrily. Cloud looked at Zidane for the first time, two worlds

colliding, and mingling. "Who are you...?" Zidane managed to blurt out, now completely oblivious to his opponent.

"Cloud Strife, ex-SOLDIER, First Class. And who are you guys?"

"Zidane, master thief, and King of Alexandria. And these are two of my party, Amarant the bounty hunter, and Vivi the black mage."

"I don't suppose you've ever heard of Materia have you?"

"Nope. Sephiroth was ranting about something like that when Vivi hit 'im with a spell."

"This, this little blue guy can do actual magic? Without the Planet?"

"Well, all the Gaia's ever given us is monsters, cuz of the Mist. But otherwise, the magic is in the weapons we weild."

"Hmmmm... Bet Vincent would find this fascinating..." "Vincent?"

"Oh, sorry. He's a member of my party back on my Planet..."

As they chatted, Sephiroth, using his last once of energy, opened a portal, he didn't care where, to get away from his meddling brother

and heal, until he could challenge him yet again.


	3. Sephiroth's Judgement

Kingdom Hearts/FFVII crossover. Yeah, yeah, I like these c/o's.

Chapter 2 ½: Sephiroth's Judgement

Party 3: Sephiroth

Sephiroth glared at his blood-brother, Cloud, who was talking to the big one, the little

magic one, and the monkey.

Cloud seemed to stop him at every turn. Well, no matter. He would slip into

another dimension, and wait, healing from his second defeat. With a wave of his hand, he

used the power of the Black Materia to rip into the fabric of time, which he stepped into.

As he came out, he was suddenly thrown into containment, an orb of red and orange,

covered in symbols.

"Sephiroth," a booming voice said suddenly, out of the black surrounding his large round

prison, "What do you hope to achieve by trying to kill millions innocent people, and then

running away when you fail?"

"I am the Chosen One! I am the one who shall find the Promised Land where Mother can

end her long journey, and take her revenge upon the ungrateful humans who stole the

Planet from her." Sephiroth yelled angrily. He didn't have time for this.

"But you are not on the Planet anymore. That was another world, where no one knows of

the Ancients, or Jenova. Or," The voice said smugly, "Of you."

You have mingled in the affairs of other worlds for the final time. It is time for

your punishment." The portal shifted suddenly, and shot upwards. Then it halted, all

was quiet, and so he sat, in his prison, for many hours.

"I'm sorry, Mother…" Sephiroth said to himself. Covering himself with his one black

wing, he shed a tear.

One, single tear.

"Dammit!" He yelled, pounding the wall with his fist. Then he heard a crack. Looking up,

he suddenly realized, he had cracked the glass wall of his chamber. Instantly,

Sephiroth's arrogant attitude returned, and he knew what to do.

Lifting one hand, grinning, he let loose a super-charged Ultima blast, effectively

shattering half of his glass prison. Laughing, he jumped out and flew into the darkness.

"Just wait Mother. I _will _find you again. And you too, Cloud! To the ending of it all!

Hahaha!" It was a ways back to the Planet, and he soon was lost in the void of space.

He coughed as a blast of strange energy caught him in the chest and he spiraled into a

light-filled hole. He squinted angrily as a dusty looking arena came into

view.

Sora ran into The Coliseum as a blinding light appeared in the dark sky. Staring, he

jumped back as a huge pillar of pink light shot something out of the sky onto the ground.

As the light faded, Sora gasped.

(Note: You can hum the One Winged Angel theme here, just to add to the effect.

-D.C.)

Sephiroth coughed as dust rose in his face, and the light prevented him from seeing

anything. At last, the light receded, and he could take in his surroundings. He was in a

sandy arena, on some sort of fighting ground. Then he noticed Sora. Look at that

weapon… he thought to himself as he got up slowly. Its a sword, shaped like a key.

What a strange item. The kid's clothes were irritatingly bright. He noticed that he was in

a fighting stance. He meant to challenge him! Smugly, Sephiroth put a hand on his sword.

and noted that barriers were going up around them. So I guess I can kill him, he thought.

Sora rolled behind him suddenly and whacked him with the strange sword, but Sephiroth

was ready. Sephiroth zapped behind Sora, and blew him away with a slash from his

Musamune.

Sora went down, but got up again and tried to heal himself. Sephiroth didn't give him a

chance, as he decided to try a new attack. Super Nova took too long so why not just sap

the child's energy? What should I call this, he thought.

"Ugh. Heal-" Sora was cut off as Seph waved his hand and chanted "Sin Harvesting…"

and a halo appeared around him, glowing red.

"Ahh!" Sora yelled, as he felt all his energy get ripped away, and go to his enemy.

"Ha ha ha. Fool." Seph laughed and blasted Sora out of the arena as if he were a doll.

As fate would have it, Cloud had come out to see Sora fight and instead saw Sephiroth.

Seph wasn't blind, either. He saw Cloud and made a beeline right for him.

"Cloud! What are you doing in this world?"

"I might ask you the same thing. Our world was attacked by Heartless. Is that

how you got here?" Seph had no idea what Cloud was talking about. Time must move

differently in this world.

"Well, since we're both here, let's end this." He said.

He lunged, and Cloud whipped out the Buster Blade, to defend himself.

It was wrapped in cloth, and looked very worn.

"Just-" Clang!

"How long-" Shing!

"Have I-" Slash!

"Been gone?" Sephiroth said finally, attacking his brother mercilessly.

"A long time," Cloud said, deflecting his attacks,

"I ended up in this world," dodging Seph,

"And thought I'd find you."

"Well, here I am!"

They shot into the sky, and Sephiroth saw Cloud's one demon wing. He grinned darkly,

giving Cloud a look of pure evil. "We truly are brothers, you and I." And they flew at

each other. As the electricity flared between the two of them, the contact of their blades

caused a blinding flash in the sky……

But this is part of another story…

Yeah, I know, But I honestly don't know what the ending of The Showdown of Fate (shown in KH: Final Mix, Japan only) is. Still, I managed to link everything together, so I'm pretty happy. The next true Chapter is after 'Zidane in Midgar' story, I promise! I'm in a FFVII mood, but I just bought FFIX again, so I'll be back on track in a week or so.

-Darkstar-


	4. Kuja's Return

Chapter 3: Kuja's Story

Party 2: Steiner, Freya, and Quina

As soon as they had gotten a spare airship and made it to Burmecia, the three adventurers

rested up, bought some nice armour, and let Freya check up on some things.

She ran up to them in the morning, waving a new spear. "Hey, guys! How are you?"

"I no like here. Much rain, food taste grey and watery!"

"The knights in Burmecia may carry spears instead of swords, but they are _quite _well-

mannered. I find their company quite enjoyable."

"I'm glad you think so," she bowed to them, waving her rat tail rhythmically,

"Unfortunately, everything in Burmecia is a little gloomy… It does rain quite a lot. But

we will always love our country, even if it _does_ rain forever."

"That was a very nice verse. You are a wonderful guardian for these people." Steiner

nodded. They both beamed, and several passing rats waved happily at Freya.

"Reconstruction has taken very long but…" She turned and looked up at the main palace,

set into the ancient rock wall. "It is just as beautiful now as it was then."

Quina frowned. "But food is most important thing in life! How is country pretty if food is

not?"

The two knights stared at him confusedly. He couldn't be this stupid on purpose.

As soon as they were all loaded up, (Quina had insisted on giving all the chefs pointers

and suggestions until they kicked him head first right out of the kitchen, throwing a big,

long, sharp fork into his butt, which he then equipped) they left Burmecia and headed for

Cleyra Ruins. Cleyra had once been a very wonderful place; a tall, ancient, sprawling

tree, with hollowed roots; a magical haven; a refuge, a safe zone for the homeless

Burmecians. Protected by a raging sand tornado which was strengthened by a magical

ritual dance, this seemingly impenetrable defense was rendered useless when Queen

Brahne, Garnet's adoptive mother turned mad by the subtle, evil suggestions of Kuja,

summoned Odin using a 'special orb' (Materia, duh).

Odin, effectively terminating the tornado and obliterating half the tree, disappeared into

the clouds, and all was quiet. As the dust settled, the town of Cleyra, high in the tree's

branches, was immediately besieged by Alexandrian soldiers. But thanks to the efforts of

Freya, Zidane and the others, the Burmecians were saved.

But the great tree, stripped of its sacred protection and partially destroyed, fell into decay.

Now as the three stood before the big crater, they realized something immediately;

Crystal monsters were _everywhere_. Hacking and slashing (and eating) their way through

the beasts, they came upon a solid ring of them near the middle of the crater, all watching

whatever was in the center with rapt attention. "Here is most likely where we find our

answers." Freya said casually. "Yes, though I am worried what our answers shall be."

Steiner said nervously.

All three of them walked edgily past huge crystal monsters, none of which made any

attempt to attack, or even look away. They came to the eye of the circle, a sandy clearing

containing the knarled, splintered trunk of the Cleyra Tree, and a big, glowing, electric

sphere, darkness and evil literally oozing from its depths. It undoubtedly led to certain

death. But just then, with a light crunching of leather shoes stepping over dusty gravel,

someone walked casually from behind the portal, coming into view seconds later.

It was Kuja, again dressed in his white robe and stylish silver hair.

"So nice of you all to join me for Necron's grand return! And no one can

interrupt us with this barrier of, err, things." He paused and looked around like a

disappointed child. "Hm? I'm so sorry, but where is my dear brother?" He said slowly.

"He's with the others. Not like we'll tell you, you monster." Freya said coolly.

"Monster? Ah! I am so insulted. I may not be human, but I'm certainly not a _monster_.

Heh heh heh heh…"

Steiner pointed at him judgingly and said, "You! How on earth did you escape? Zidane

obviously saved you and this is what you do? Reopen the portal?"

Kuja scoffed and snickered.

"Dear Zidane merely put me out of harm's way. I had much to do to regain my former

power. This portal was not easy to summon, I hope you are aware."

"It not matter! You not good, and you not edible, so you no fit anywhere in Gaia!" Quina

said loudly. Kuja laughed suddenly. "Even that thing is smart enough to feel fear, I'm

sure? Tell it, however you know, that indeed I am not edible, but I certainly fit in here. As

its ruler! And the Messenger of Darkness! Or maybe, you'd care to step into Memoria

once more? I'm sure Necron would _love_ to see you. There's actually something he wishes

to show you. Too bad dear Zidane isn't here, he's your little circus leader isn't he?"

"Necron! Freya said angrily.

"What do you mean? He's dead, we saw him break up!" Steiner added.

Yet again, the silver haired Genome laughed.

"There is so very much to learn… you understand so little." He said, chuckling to

himself, as he started to step back towards the large portal. "Perhaps you should not go in

with me then. This is one reunion that will not have a happy ending, at least, for you." He

jumped backwards, into the sphere, melting and fading away.

"This is very bad. I hope the others are all right." The knight said quietly. "At least the

queen is safe." He sighed with relief that Garnet knew nothing of this. If she knew

Necron was back, her reckless side she got from traveling with the thief would surely

arise again. Freya snapped him out of his thoughts as she put a grey hand on his shoulder.

"I think we should follow him. I'd feel safer in there, with one Necron, than out here with

thousands of those." She pointed at the demonic creatures, all staring intently at them.

"Perhaps you are right." Steiner looked up at the entrance to that cold, dark place.

Memoria…

"Let's move." He said as he walked over and, taking a deep breath, plunged into the

liquidy depths.

Sorry bout the long wait, But there you go! I'm doing another crossover FFVII/FFIX chapter, which will take place in Midgar, hint hint. Ciao!

-Darkstar-


	5. Familiar Territory

Chapter 5: City of Memories

Steiner, Vivi, and the others felt the familiar warped feeling as they materialized within the city of Memoria. It had changed and shifted since last they had been, with monstrous forms frozen in the rock of buildings and ground alike. Freya growled. "This place is creepier now." Steiner sniffed. "No thanks to Kuja, I bet. What if he and Necron had joined forces again?" Freya looked at him warily. "Necron was simply using Kuja. If Kuja already knew that at the end of our battle, why would he go back?"

Quina made an odd gurgling sound, which may have been a Qu's way of coughing. "Maybe Necron offer Kuja lots of yummy foods to eat and Kuja not able to refuse."

Steiner stared at Quina. "I think he's actually right. Maybe Necron offered Kuja new powers. But... what was in it for Necron?" The two heatedly discussed it as they continued down the disfigured road, passing illusionary destruction from all over Gaia.

They walked up to a large doorway, which was actually the entrance to Alexandria Castle. "Pah." Steiner said, pushing open the door and walking in with an air of distaste. "The castle doesn't get enough mistreatment on the outside, eh? Now I have to be reminded of it in the worst of places." Freya smirked. Steiner always had a word in.

From his floating cyindrical lair, Necron watched them from the depths of glowing red eyes. They would soon find that he was not so easily vanquished...


	6. Yuffie's New Crush

Bonus Chapter: The King of Thievery Meets The Queen of Trickery

Cloud stumbled, hefting his Buster Sword back into its sheath and looking around. A

sudden blast of wind caused him to cascade across the metallic ground. He grabbed

hold of an outlying bar, holding on even as Zidane warped out of thin air and flew at

him, his tail catching onto the bar as well. Cloud stared. "Oh, no..."

His thoughts of irritation were interrupted a minute later by a blonde-haired man

with a crumpled cigarette, craning his head over a ladder along the side of the

mysterious metal object.

"Cid, land the Highwind somewhere, PLEASE." Cloud shouted.

Cid saw him, shouted back, "Sure thing, kiddo!"

After an unpleasant, (and very chilly) minute or two, the wind died down and the

"Highwind" landed in a grassy field. Through all this, Zidane simply held on with his

tail, curious what was going on. As they both stood up, Zidane said loudly, "This

ship is HUGE!" and quickly descended the ladder. Cloud put a hand to his forehead,

face down. "This is going to very bad..." He shook his head, followed Zidane down

the ladder.

"Wooow!"

The young thief ran all over, examining the airship from every angle.

"It's amazing..."

The crew piled out onto the viewing deck, curious why they had stopped.

"Cloud!"

A young woman with silky black hair, leather gloves and an incredibly large

bust charged forwards, tackling Cloud and burying him in her chest, sighing happily.

"Where in the world did you disappear to? I was worried about you!"

Cloud mumbled, straightening up and hugging her awkwardly.

"Hello, Tifa." He turned around to his unintended guest.

"Hey, Zidane, don't go any... where..." the thief was already gone.

Zidane strolled along the ship's interior, strutting around the board room much like

he did in the throne room of Alexandria Castle. A girl with with short black hair and

a green shirt dropped from the ceiling behind him.

_Hmm... it doesn't look like he's got any Materia on him. Damn. Why's he got a tail? _

She popped up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "HEY."

Zidane jumped, his tail catching onto a light in surprise. "Oh, h-hi."

"You don't look like one of Cloud's friends. Where you from?"

He dropped to his feet, brushed off and held out his hand.

"Sorry. I'm Zidane Tribal, King of Alexandria."

She tilted her head, giving him an odd look. "King? You mean like... royalty?"

He smiled. "Uhm... yeah."

They began to talk more, and she introduced herself.

"Name's Yuffie, Materia Hunter of Wutai." She blushed and posed with her 4-point

shuriken. She squealed when she found out he was a thief as well. They shared

some of their thieving secrets, and Yuffie sat in awe as he told some of his greatest

thefts with his band of thieves, Tantalus. Her violet eyes sparkled with admiration.

"You're so cool, Zidane." He beamed. "Well, you're pretty cool. And cute, too."

Yuffie burned red. _I look sooo weak right now._ She shook her head, laughed loudly.

"Of course I am! I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie." She put her hands at her hips,

laughing grandly. "Haha, I guess you are." They talked for a long while, until the

Highwind began to lift off. Zidane jumped up, eager to see more of this new world.

"Whoa." He ran to the observing deck, as the airship passed over a grand,

sprawling city of metal and pipes. However, it seemed largely destroyed. "That

stupid place is the city of Midgar. At least, it WAS. Right now it's a junk heap. It

used the Planet's soul for energy or something."

"Planets have souls?" He asked curiously.

"According to the old guy at Cosmo Canyon. All I remember is this awesome

planetarium he had in his house." She stretched, leaning on the rail as the wind

blew up her short hair. "So... ya wanna steal something from Cloud?" Zidane

laughed. "Sure... if he doesn't need it, who cares?" She clapped her hands together.

"Potions!" They both grinned.

"I don't know about this, Cloud. If he's from another world, wouldn't this breaking

some law of the universe?" Tifa said, leaning over the railing on the bridge. "I can't

help it. He followed me." They both thought for a moment. "Where could we

possibly find a way to get him back to Gaia?" she said hopelessly. Cid laughed

mockingly. "Stupid kids gettin' lost in other worlds. Fuckin' hopeless." Cloud looked

at him. "Well, I don't think he's a kid. Everyone is kinda small in his world."

Everyone was silent.

"Well... How old _is _he?" a red lion in the corner said, curious. "In my tribe, age isn't

measured by years, really. I am over 40, after all."

Cid made an odd face. "A planet full of little people? That sounds like some sort of

goddamn kiddy story."


End file.
